Nix
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please do NOT use Nix without my express permission. She is being made for a contest. Appearance Nix has one very unusual thing about her; her horns. They are carved with fantastic designs of dragons of all tribes, something she did herself, with the help of her sister, Alpaca. Her scales are like a normal IceWing's, a pure white, milky color. She has tattoos inked in vibrant color. They are not permanent and she draws new things every week. Personality Nix is very, very enthusiastic. She is nearly always happy and rarely thinks about her actions beforehand (something she often regrets later). Nix loves glitter and cupcakes and sunshine, and unlike a normal IceWing, loves to be warm. On the rare occasions she is sad, Nix usually perks right back up after a few minutes. Sometimes she causes disruption, and while she appears very innocent and sweet, she loves to play pranks, make bad puns, and sometimes even throw glitter all over a dragon. History Nix was born several years after the SandWing War of Succession with her twin sister, Alpaca, and from that moment, her parents hated them. Frostflower and Beluga wanted a male dragonet, and the twins were a huge disappointment. For the first year of their lives, Nix and Alpaca tried to get their parents to like them, but when their brother Chinstrap was hatched, they had to face the truth. Their parents would never love them. However, they loved each other and Chinstrap loved them too. That was the only thing that kept Nix and Alpaca sane over the next three years of hardship and distaste. Chinstrap was the only dragonet Frostflower and Beluga bothered to teach to read and to write, and so Chinstrap taught the twins. Over the years, those three grew even closer and became inseparable. That's why, at age four, when the twins were kicked out of their home, Chinstrap went with them. Frostflower and Beluga became so filled with fury that they sent assassins after them. Nix, Alpaca, and Chinstrap were chased across Pyrrhia until they finally ended up in the rainforest. There, the assassins attacked them, and Nix thought she saw Alpaca die after being stabbed with a SandWing tail barb. Chinstrap and Nix fled to Jade Mountain, losing the assassins in the process. Chinstrap now lives near the mountain in a cave, and Nix is a student at JMA. However, when she tried to get a forbidden ink in the SkyWing Kingdom, she was captured and held there for a few months until she was rescued. Then she joined a company of campaigning JMA students who trekked across Pyrrhia looking for lost dragons. At the same time, Queen Glory was sending messengers to Jade Mountain, telling the school that they had an IceWing who had been paralyzed for almost half the year and was only now telling them that she had a sister who was probably attending JMA. Nix was gone though, and the IceWing had run all over Pyrrhia by now, searching for a single twin. After long months of passing by each other unnoticed, Nix and Alpaca finally reunited. Trivia * Nix is Latin for Snow * Nix has never had a crush * Nix HATES dancing * She will do all kinds of artwork, from oil paints to graffiti to "Living sculptures", aka other dragon's horns * Nix dreams of becoming a famous artist Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Moondrifter)